


A Dark and Twisted Kind of Love

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Implied Blackmail, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, implied one sided himekoha, implied one sided kohaira, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Kohaku does a good job in getting rid of Ibara's enemies. The snake decides that his little worker bee deserves a reward.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Saegusa Ibara, Oukawa Kohaku/Sazanami Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Dark and Twisted Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about the DF event and Ibara basically using Kohaku as a hitman. Plus I love both of these characters and thought long and hard about how fucked up their relationship could be. The added JunHaku was a complete accident but it fits nice.

The definition of a safe house was a place where one could relax and not be fearful. This definition didn’t fit the out of the way pachinko parlor. Not to Kohaku anyway. It was the type of place Rinne would likely enjoy but the blinding lights and loud voices of people so focused on gambling just set Kohaku’s teeth on edge. It was a well known front for underground activities. The customers were so engrossed on their own meager winnings that no one noticed a young boy with pink hair walking purposefully down the aisles towards the back. They didn’t even notice that his clothes and hands seemed to be covered in some red paint like substance. 

He made his way to the back and knocked on the door. An eye slot opened with yellow-gold eyes appraising him before letting out a sigh. The slot was closed and Kohaku heard the sound of a deadbolt unlatching before the door was opened. Slipping inside he glanced up at his ‘roommate’ Jun. 

The older boy gave him a once over before shaking his head. It was hard to tell if he was annoyed that Kohaku had managed to make a mess of himself or if he was just annoyed at the snake and the situation he had put Kohaku into. Either way, Kohaku didn't have time to be worrying about Jun’s moral dilemmas. This was the kind of job he was born to do and he was good at it. His results spoke for themselves. Jun could take his pity and shove it up his ass. Kohaku didn’t need to be looked down upon by anyone, least of all Jun Sazanami. 

“Where?” Kohaku asked, offering the briefest glance at Jun before his eyes trained back around the room. The sounds of the gambling were fainter here. The room made semi soundproof and then the rooms further in the back completely soundproof in case they had to torture anyone for information. 

“His office.” Jun replied before sitting back down in a lounge chair next to the door and pulling open his phone to seemingly scan social media aimlessly. 

Jun was like a bodyguard or bouncer of sorts. Certainly he knew that what Ibara was doing was illegal. Just like Kohaku though, there were things Jun needed to protect and that meant staying on Ibara’s good side. Keeping his underground secret base safe was one of those ways he kept Ibara happy. Jun was too much of an actual good person to do any of the dirty work that Kohaku did. Instead he just sat here most nights and made sure no one broke into the back part of the parlor. 

Kohaku gave him a nod before making his way to Ibara’s office. The entry point that Jun guarded was a small box like area with two doors. One led to Ibara’s ‘office’ and the other led to their storage closet of sorts. There were cots, weapons, clothing, and documents. Most nights when Kohaku had multiple assignments he’d crash in the storage room and thankfully having his roommate also involved in things made it easy to lie about what he was doing. 

He knocked lightly on Ibara’s door, announcing himself before letting himself in before Ibara had given the go ahead. It was a small rebellion. Ibara scolded Kohaku religiously on his poor manners. So long as Kohaku continued to bring forth results he figured a little bit of youthful rebellion was fine. Besides, ticking off his senpai with little things like this made him feel like he wasn’t completely beaten down yet. 

Ibara was on the phone. When his gaze landed on Kohaku it was a fierce glare but it softened a little bit into a mischievous look when he took in the small blood stained young man. Kohaku closed the door and stood before the desk waiting for Ibara to get off the phone. Based on the flow of the conversation he had to guess he was talking with Eichi or Keito. It was all about business and cooperation for ES. Ibara wanted to sink his fangs into Starpro and Rhylink. He already owned Cospro and NewDi was infiltrated by the young pinkette. 

Madara had guessed at Kohaku’s true intentions before but Kohaku continued to act dim and pretend like he didn’t know what Madara was talking about. Kohaku had learned enough about Madara from Mitsuru and Leo that if the older man thought Kohaku was in any kind of trouble he would go out of his way to get him out of it. Much like how he did for both of them and seemingly for his childhood friend. Kohaku didn’t need a hero, he didn’t want a hero. It was important to keep Madara at arms length. Madara, Rinne, Niki, Himeru, Aira, all of them needed to be kept at a distance. He wasn’t some helpless damsel needing to be saved, he was the monster of the story. 

His attention snapped back to the matter at hand when Ibara hung up the phone and sighed heavily before putting on his casual smile. “You’re a mess.” 

“The others are worse.” he quipped back and shrugged his shoulders. 

Ibara stood up and made his way in front of Kohaku grabbing his chin and tilting his face up. Lilac eyes refused to meet blue. This small act of rebellion was met with a click of the tongue. “And?” he asked casually, not letting go of Kohaku’s chin, if anything his grip got tighter. Enough to be uncomfortable but not painful. 

“All dead. You were right about them trafficking. I gave them your terms. They declined so I went with plan b.” 

Ibara chuckled but released his chin. “You certainly seem to enjoy resorting to ‘plan b’, Kohaku-kun.” he mused before leaning back on his desk. “Either way, we got what we wanted. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Ibara grabbed his coat and headed back out of his office. He locked the door and informed Jun he could go back to his dorm for the night. He and Kohaku had some things to attend to but that their safe house was going to be locked for the night. 

Jun offered a look at Kohaku before opening the door back to the parlor and locking up. The three of them headed back outside. Jun made his leave with a wave while Ibara took hold of Kohaku’s wrist and guided him a few blocks down to a public bath house. Ibara released him as he talked to the bath attendant. Kohaku glanced around at the different things on display. It wasn’t his first time coming here. Most of the time Kohaku did a good job of not getting messy but when he did Ibara brought him here to clean up. The owners were given enough money by Ibara not to question the boy or what they did. 

After a few moments Ibara returned and tossed a towel at Kohaku. The boy caught it and made his way to the changing room. While Kohaku stripped down he deposited his bloody clothes in a separate basket from his clothing that was unsoiled. His shirt, pants, and shoes were all useless now. His socks and underwear were the only thing that had been protected. It wasn’t a complete blood bath but enough spray had gotten on his clothes to stain. 

While he stripped Ibara took off his jacket, socks, shoes, and tie. He kept on his dress slacks and button up shirt. It was Kohaku that needed a bath, not him. 

As Kohaku reached for the towel to wrap around himself he felt Ibara move behind him and he paused. The older male gently ran his fingers through Kohaku’s soft pink hair. Kohaku stared ahead with an expressionless look while Ibara continued to comb his fingers through his hair until he collected enough of it together to tie Kohaku’s hair up into a ponytail. Ibara’s fingers lingered on his neck, smoothing down some stray baby hairs before pulling back. 

Kohaku took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He pushed down his desire to wrap the towel all the way around his body. They had done this song and dance enough times for Kohaku to know that any discomfort he managed to show was just enjoyment to Ibara. He kept his face expressionless. Going through the motions. 

The bathhouse was separated into two large bathing areas and a handful of smaller solo or duo ones. Ibara had requested one of the smaller ones so the two of them could be alone. Their actions were routine now. Without the need for useless words. Kohaku placed his towel near the door back to the locker room and took his seat at the washing station. He kept his breathing calm and mind focused as Ibara started spraying him down with water. Kohaku closed his eyes as water dripped from his hair down into his face. 

To those on the outside this might seem like a loving routine. Ibara scrubbing away the dirt and blood to leave Kohaku’s skin pale and smooth again. Releasing his hair from the ponytail in order to apply shampoo to it. Careful to keep the soap from Kohaku’s eyes. This was a meticulous routine, not a loving ritual. Ibara needed his belongings to be presentable and what better way to ensure that than to clean them up himself. It was a means of reminding Kohaku just what his place was. That if he wanted to keep Crazy:B safe he had to play by Ibara’s rules. For all of his big talk Kohaku had too many attachments. Too many things he was able to lose. Ibara took advantage of that and used that. Kohaku belonged to Ibara far more than he had ever belonged to Tsukasa or the Oukawas. 

Deft fingers traced down Kohaku’s back as the water dripped off of him. Kohaku sat straight, the good posture he had gotten beaten into him from his parents. The fingers trailed backup and Ibara’s fingers were in his hair again. A slight tug was all the warning Kohaku got before his head was turned painfully to the side and Ibara’s lips crashed on his own. A surprised yelp was muffled by those lips. Kohaku’s hands fluttered for a moment trying to figure out what to do before he kept them at his sides. Don’t fight but don’t engage. That had become his rule. It was the only way to keep his pride intact. 

Ibara’s hands meanwhile tightened in his hair forcing out a gasp of pain which Ibara easily swallowed as his tongue snuck into Kohaku’s mouth. Ibara’s tongue swirled around Kohaku's, making the younger boy whine despite himself. Ibara seemed intent on kissing Kohaku until he got lightheaded. When Ibara finally let him take a large gulp of air again he was more flustered than he’d like to admit. Ibara seemed composed still while Kohaku was panting for air, the excess saliva from both of them dripping down the side of his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Ibara spoke for the first time since they had left the safe house. He pet Kohaku’s cheek softly. “You’re such a good boy, Kohaku.” he praised before leaning forward to give him another softer kiss. 

Kohaku didn’t kiss back, he kept his lips firmly sealed this time. Ibara clicked his tongue as he pulled back. “You know, resistance can only be cute for so long.” the redhead warned before standing back up to his full height after being bent down for so long to wash Kohaku. 

The younger man glared but didn’t say anything. Instead watching as Ibara rid himself of his mostly see through white button up now. “You always say how much you like dirty jobs, Kohaku. Didn’t it ever occur to you that your sweet young body is better off pleasing men instead of killing men?” the vice president offered with a predatory smirk on his face while looking down at Kohaku expectantly. 

Kohaku much preferred their routine when Ibara decided not to speak. The false praising and the humiliation made his blood boil. Lilac eyes met blue in a heated glare even as his hands moved up to pull down the zipper of Ibara’s pants. The eye connection broke as Kohaku instead worked to fish out Ibara’s semi-hard cock. Kohaku wrinkled his nose and fought down his desire to twist the cock painfully and tell Ibara to piss off. Instead he held it gently, the moisture still clinging to his hands making it easy to work up a rhythm of pumping him. Ibara let out a pleased sigh and he pet Kohaku’s hair encouragingly. 

“Hm, your handjobs have always been good, Kohaku. Let me see if you’ve improved your blow jobs.” Ibara instructed. Kohaku hesitated for the briefest moment but it was enough to make Ibara pull his hair painfully. Kohaku let out a strangled gasp and held onto Ibara’s hips for purchase. “Now.” Ibara ordered and Kohaku moved forward, lapping at the underside of Ibara’s cock. Taking the tip into his mouth while Ibara released the tight hold on his hair. 

Ibara went back to petting his hair softly while Kohaku did his best at giving him a good blow job. Before their arrangement started Kohaku had only ever done stuff to himself. He had seen enough porn to understand his body and what he liked and didn’t like. Part of him had once even thought that his first kiss would be with Aira or Himeru. It hadn’t taken long for Ibara to dig up dirt on him and mix that with all the mess his unit had caused over the summer he belonged entirely to Ibara now. 

His first kiss, first blow job, first time. It all belonged to Ibara and the older boy seemed intent on learning just how to break down Kohaku’s body for his own desires. That wasn’t to say Ibara was the only person Kohaku had sex with. Ibara had limited patience for Kohaku’s inexperience and so he often practiced with his roommate Jun. For all his own sense of justice Jun also owed Ibara and what man wouldn’t say no to someone wanting to practice sex with them. Jun had been a good senpai, always gentle with Kohaku and never once making him feel stupid. Ibara on the other hand enjoyed degrading him and hurting him. 

“Nice to see that lowlife is good for something.” Ibara mused, petting Kohaku’s hair still. “Hmm you look so slutty right now, Kohaku. This is your true calling, you’ve always known you’re meant to serve a master.” he cooed and Kohaku had half a mind to clamp his teeth down. Instead he grazed his teeth ever so slightly on Ibara’s dick making the older gasp and suddenly tighten his hold on Kohaku’s hair. Kohaku tried not to get riled up. He hoped he could somehow explain that he was still learning and didn’t mean to but Ibara never gave him that chance. Instead Ibara held tightly to Kohaku’s hair and started pistoning in and out of his mouth. 

Clearly the message was if he couldn’t be trusted to do a good blow job than he would be used as just a fuck toy. Kohaku held tightly to Ibara’s thighs, his nails digging in for purchase as he was face fucked. His throat was abused by the rough treatment until Ibara finally had enough punishment and pulled himself out of Kohaku’s used mouth. Kohaku coughed, trying to get air back. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes, his lips were swollen and bruising from the rough kissing and blow job. His hard work paid off though, Ibara was nice and hard now. 

Ibara sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face, sweating lightly from exertion. “Did you enjoy that, Kohaku?” he mused and rubbed his thumb along Kohaku’s cheek. “You really are a masochistic slut, aren’t you?” he taunted. Kohaku refused to look at him. He knew what Ibara was referring to, his own loins stirring at the rough treatment. He hated himself. He hated his traitor body. He hated how the things Ibara did to him felt good. He hated all of it. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Ibara promised and Kohaku felt his stomach drop even as his body tingled. 

Ibara pulled something out of his pants pocket before finishing the job Kohaku started, removing his pants and underwear. “Stand up,” Ibara ordered and Kohaku did so, poorly trying to use his legs to hide his growing arousal. Ibara took a seat on the stool that Kohaku had been sitting on before handing him the item he fished from his pocket. It was lube. Kohaku raised an eyebrow. Normally Ibara prepped him or would just take him raw. Kohku wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. 

Ibara leaned up with a devilish grin on, legs spread to show off his hardon that wanted to be plunged up inside of Kohaku’s cute little ass. “Certainly you’ve masturbated before, Kohaku. I want to see you do it. If you refuse I can just take you right now but I worked so hard to clean up the blood. I wouldn’t want you to get bloody again.” he mused idly while Kohaku’s cheeks got warmer and warmer. 

Ibara never had a problem with making him bleed before. He knew this was another way of humiliating him. Even so Kohaku knew this whole thing would be a lot easier on him if he was prepped. His glare had less heat to it as he sank down to the ground, legs spread as he poured the lube onto his fingers. He felt like he was going to be sick with the way Ibara stared at him like a hungry animal. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he moved his hand down between his legs. He could at least bite his lip and keep his sounds to himself as he wiggled one finger inside of himself. A short gasp and then he clenched his teeth more. Just pretend he isn’t there. Kohaku just had to pretend he was in his own room and wasn’t on display. 

It was hard when Ibara was staring intently and lightly stroking himself. Kohaku let out a whine as he hooked another finger inside and started to scissor himself. Keeping all of his weight on one hand was proving harder the longer he was wrecked with pleasure. His own cock growing despite his best efforts to seem passive. By the time he added a third finger his legs were trembling and his attempts to keep quiet had become all but impossible. He ground into his own fingers, moaning and trying hard to bend his fingers the right way. 

He had almost forgotten Ibara’s predatory gaze until he spoke up. “Stop,” he ordered. Kohaku looked at him through his heavy lashes. He was so close, he didn’t want to stop. He reluctantly removed his finger, whining at the sudden emptiness of his twitching asshole. “Come here, Kohaku-chan.” Ibara purred. Kohaku knew he should hate the nickname but right now he didn’t. He stood up and walked back over to Ibara. The older boy positioned Kohaku above his lap, holding onto the base of his dick. Kohaku realized what was happening. He had ridden Jun before but he had never rode Ibara. He had a feeling it was going to be a much rougher ride. 

Kohaku steeled himself as Ibara guided him down into his lap. The fat head of Ibara’s dick met the resistance of Kohaku’s tight entrance before gravity and their own efforts forced him inside. Kohaku held onto Ibara’s shoulders, nails digging in instantly as Ibara guided his hips down further, slowly sinking Kohaku’s small body further and further down into his lap. By the time Kohaku was fully seated in Ibara’s lap he was panting and moaning, face pressed into Ibara’s chest to hide whatever slutty expression he must have been making. 

Ibara had his arms wrapped around Kohaku’s waist, fingers teasing and kneading the soft flesh of his ass as he allowed Kohaku time to get used to him. “Good boy,” he praised and kissed the top of Kohaku’s head. There was no point in punishing him without praise. It was important to let Kohaku know when he was doing good so that he’d continue to behave as such. “You're such a good little whore, Kohaku-chan.”

“Hmh, n-not a whore, I-Ibara-han.” he finally panted out, speaking up for the first time that night. His small defiance made Ibara laugh as he twirled some pink hair between his fingers. 

“Oh but you are, you’re my pretty little whore, Kohaku. Shall I prove it to you?” he offered before taking hold of Kohaku’s hips and sliding him up a bit before slamming him back down. Kohaku leaned his head back, letting out a strangled cry. “Hmm, that's more like it.” Ibara lifted a hand to stroke Kohaku’s cheek. “You should just be honest with yourself. You like this.” 

“N-No- I-ibara-han--” he was cut off again as Ibara’s hand dropped from his cheek to his chest and squeezed one of his nipples painfully. The sensation left Kohaku wiggling in his lap, gasping and whining. 

“Say it,” Ibara ordered, twisting the sensitive nub painfully. 

“Ngh, ah, I-I’m a whore.” He finally relented while wiggling in Ibara’s lap. 

Ibara released his nipple but didn’t give him relief yet, he grabbed the other one making Kohaku whimper. 

“Who’s whore?” Ibara asked sternly, smiling as he watched Kohaku fall apart before him. 

“I-Ibara-han?” he offered uncertainty and was desperate to get Ibara to stop hurting his nipples and just _fuck_ him already. Whenever he tried to lift his own hips Ibara would hold him tight with his still free hand and prevent any meaningful movement. 

“Hmm that’s right.” he finally released the other nipple and placed both hands on his hips helping Kohaku move his hips up and down finally giving Kohaku some purchase to scratch the itch inside of his aching ass. The fight was too easy though and Kohaku was worried for a moment that things were gonna get worse but after a few solid minutes of just Ibara’s cock moving around inside of him Kohaku relaxed and let himself drown in the pleasure. Forehead resting on Ibara’s shoulder as he gave up holding in his moans and pants. “You look so cute and needy, Kohaku. You need to learn not to resist so much. Doesn’t it feel better to let go?” 

“Hngh! A-ah, y-yes” he panted and held tight to Ibara. More than Ibara and the situation, Kohaku hated himself the most. Hated how hard he got when Ibara degraded him. Hated how nice it felt when Ibara was gentle with him. Hated how somewhere inside of him he actually viewed Ibara was one of those handful of people he wanted to keep safe. He wanted to kill every single last one of Ibara’s enemies and be praised for being a good boy and fully accepted for all of his dark and ugly parts. Aira and Himeru would never accept his ugly tortured soul. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew his upbringing had made it so he was only fit for someone just as dark and twisted as him. 

When Ibara pulled his face up he didn’t resist and eagerly met those hungry lips with his own. Clutching tight to Ibara. The older man whispered praise into his ear and then Kohaku was moaning wantonly, mouth opened in a mindless ‘o’ as Ibara took hold of his dick and started stroking him in time to Kohaku’s bouncing, desperate to chase that peak. 

Kohaku was trembling all over, exhausted from the day of killing and his legs growing weaker the harder he worked them to move himself. Ibara offered his help with one hand, the other continuing to stroke him until Kohaku let out a shout and he came all over both of their stomachs. Ibara allowed him a brief moment to ride out his high, lightly rocking inside of him. 

“Such a good boy.” Ibara rubbed his back before roughly grabbing Kohaku’s ass making the other squeak from overstimulation. “Just hold on tight.” Ibara instructed and Kohaku worked his tired limps to cling to Ibara, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders as Ibara now stood up and fully held Kohaku’s minimal weight. 

“Ngh, I-Ibara-han p-please.” He was still trembling and his cock twitched slightly as it softened. 

“Sh, sh, just be a good little cock sleeve and tighten.” he instructed before laying Kohaku down on the cold wet ground of the bathhouse, never once letting his cock leave Kohaku’s tight ass. The younger let out a surprised gasp as the cold floor met his overheated skin and then moan turned into a shameless wail of pleasure as Ibara used the new position to slam roughly inside of him. Ibara was ruthless, leaving Kohaku no time to recover with the frantic pace. His grip tight on the other as he tried to keep hold of his sanity even as it felt like Ibara was trying to fuck it out of his head. Ibara repeatedly hit the spot inside of Kohaku’s butt that made him arch and his cock slowly stir back to life. 

No, no, no, no, he didn’t want to get turned on again. He didn’t want to cum again. He was so sensitive. The line between pleasure and pain was so blurred that when Ibara bent down and violently bit into his neck Kohaku came instantly, his head thrown back as a scream tore through it. Above him Ibara groaned and nearly collapsed on top of Kohaku as the younger felt warmth blooming inside of him. 

Both of them were breathing heavy. Ibara stayed there for a moment before pulling out of Kohaku with a wet pop. Kohaku’s face burned with shame as he felt the cum leak from his abused asshole. Ibara chuckled and teasingly moved his fingers around the ring of muscle, pulling it open with his fingers to let more of his cum out even as Kohaku whined and tried to wiggle away, rolling over onto his side. 

“You’re too cute, Kohaku.” Ibara insisted before leaning over him and placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

After that Ibara helped clean Kohaku up and let him soak alone in the tub while he washed himself. The rest of the night was quiet. Kohaku was sore and malleable. He didn’t move away when Ibara came into the bath with him. Allowing the older man to pull him flush to his chest and relaxed as both the hot water and Ibara’s soft caresses lulled him into contentment. 

They dried off and got changed. Ibara had a car come and pick Kohaku up and bring him back to his dorm. He entered to find the lights off. He changed into his sleep wear and was about to climb into his own bed when instead he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. Looking down, Jun was still awake and he moved to the edge of the bed to make room for Kohaku. 

Kohaku took the invitation and laid down next to Jun. Wordlessly the other boy pulled Kohaku close and cuddled into his side. He was still sore and still all kinds of confused about how his life turned out like this but even so Kohaku’s eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep easily to the sound of Jun’s heartbeat and his finger softly combing through his hair. Maybe being a whore to the second years of Eden wasn’t that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell lmao. This was stupid fun to write. Maybe one day I'll write some less problematic Kohabara but unlikely cause this is my favorite really bad awful cursed ship rn lol. Shoutout to my friends for encouraging my bad habits. 
> 
> Follow me @cosmicproducp on twitter for more of me screaming about cospro.


End file.
